five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 April 2016
12:01 chat loger pLS 12:02 He's been kidnapped again 12:02 yeah so 12:02 tuparman 12:02 you remember that pill you gave me 12:02 no 12:02 did you give me the red or blue one 12:02 the purple one 12:02 what the fuck 12:03 that one made me hard af for like 40 hours 12:03 h0t and spicy 12:03 fuck no 12:04 that isn't hot 12:04 WTB 12:04 what 12:04 you should go see a doctor 12:04 if it lasts more than 4 hours you see a doctor 12:04 my penis is too big to enter a car 12:04 o ok SECRET TEXT WOOO 12:04 walk 12:04 .......w t f 12:04 wit yo man meat 12:04 swingin round 12:04 * MikeSulpher grabs Clorox Bleach and drinks it like a man 12:05 like Michaek Jackson hopping his baby up and down above that balcony 12:05 *Michaek 12:05 *Maichael 12:05 *MICHAEL 12:05 that's pretty h0t AND SPICY 12:05 lol 12:05 winky 12:05 :O 12:05 (Michael Winky) 12:05 * MikeSulpher drinks more bleach 12:06 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx grabs the bleach 12:06 prays him YES 12:06 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx begins chugging it 12:07 * MikeSulpher grabs the bleach back 12:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx begins taking beer shots of bleach 12:07 Touch my bleach again and I'll murder you. (kappa) \ 12:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx drunk af 12:07 MIKEEEee 12:07 Fuck off mate 12:08 IJUSTWANTEDTOSAYILOVEYOU 12:08 DO YOU WANNA FUCK 12:08 LET'S FUCK 12:08 Sorry, but I have Critz for that. 12:08 . . . 12:08 On tonight's menu: Salt for being and necks for getting. 12:08 Crtiz 12:08 A DIFFERENT CRIT 12:08 User:CritzCratz 12:09 there is secret text in this message YOU FOUND IT 12:09 >YOU FOUND IT 12:09 12:09 x 12:09 x 12:09 x 12:09 x 12:09 x 12:09 x 12:09 x 12:10 boner. 12:10 I can't find it..but I'm on mobile, can I find it on mobile? 12:11 idk 12:11 maybe maybe not 12:11 you need to copy-paste highlight it 12:12 oh yeah a bunch of my other messages had secret text wowow secrets 12:16 rip 12:16 is di 2deed 12:17 iPad almost dead, gtg 12:19 Rip Pig 12:20 Brb 12:21 riperoni in peperoni cri 12:28 Can you find the odd one out? 12:43 FOOD REVIERS YOUTUBE CHANNELS 12:43 THEY'RE JUST A EXCUSE TO EAT FOOD IN FRONT OF A CAMERA 12:58 Five Nights at Tubbyland Wikia:Chat/Logs/18 November 2007 12:58 Who knew that 6 year olds can use the chat back then? (kappa) 12:59 WTF 12:59 2007??? 01:09 2007? 01:09 wow, this wiki is ooooooooooold 01:13 wot 01:13 why did it log as November 2007 01:13 ded ;~; 01:13 pls live 01:14 HUh 01:14 I live 01:14 yeeee 01:14 I am drinking a delicious beverage 01:14 Leninade 01:14 true soda of the Soviet Union 01:14 Pig 01:14 ye 01:15 I am drinking some good ol' bleach :) (kappa) 01:15 * MikeSulpher takes a sip. 01:15 Exactly how I liek it. 01:15 wait, how do I do small text 01:17 test 01:17 LENINADE IS BETTER and less harmful 01:18 It has a sweet, chilled citrus flavor that may or may not convert you to Communism 01:18 GO ON SKETCH CHAT PIG 01:18 ok 01:18 AND LOOK AT MY SEXY TEXT 01:19 is this sexy? ;-; 01:21 no? okay 01:23 yo cas 01:23 Hi Cas 01:23 allo 01:23 tfw you misread cassies name as cassidy 01:23 which both sound similar 01:43 i'm a grown man. 01:43 i can say bad words. 01:43 watch. 01:43 *deep inhale* 01:43 FUCK. 01:51 gasp 01:51 how daaare you! (kappa) 01:33 All alone ;-; 03:43 ey cowhat 03:43 Eyy 03:51 cowhat noooo 03:51 ;-; 03:52 Message Wall:Joji44 03:52 Suspicious of this guy 03:53 same. 03:53 hes been banned on one wiki for vandalism 03:53 and joji's only commenting on his wall? 03:53 wat 03:54 I say he's underage 03:55 if he starts vandalizing, then I'll get Tup to ban him. 03:57 k 04:19 MY BROTHER CHANGED EVERY IMAGE ON MY GOOGLE CHROME TO NICOLAS CAGE 04:19 MAKE IT STOP 04:21 You dont say? (kappa) 04:26 Hi Mike 04:35 BUT IF YOU'RE A HUMAN, THEN I WILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU! 04:35 Sans MS' but you kind of made friends with one. 04:35 04:35 fff 04:35 ey bbys 04:40 hi 04:44 ey ddago 04:45 rip 04:45 Chathacks doesn't work... 04:45 fff- 04:45 "DDAGO" I meant drago ;-; 05:32 Brb 05:43 tuberman got new icon 05:43 i also got new icon 05:50 so i had to reset my steam cloud for gmod 05:50 and i lost my physgun color, my playermodel turned into the default one (kleiner), all the settings were set back when they were default, and some other stuff 05:52 i still have my addons and mounted games and dupes and saves, fortunately 06:11 you know overwatch/vac is broken for being too good at the game (no hacks) 06:11 that feeling 06:11 your dominating the entire enemy team, and then, BAN! 06:25 i'm going to start making FFATL: DZ Teaser #2, i'm thinking about making a more spooky theme. 06:26 it's pretty lengthy, i think i'll make 2 teasers instead. 06:26 2Spooky4Me 06:42 Thread:31373 it's done 06:43 Mike, is et finished? 06:43 wut 06:43 wut is 06:43 h 06:43 Ah 06:43 I lost the vibe 06:44 I'll do it later 06:44 in a little bit, i'll make teaser #3 06:44 Y? 06:44 Hang on 06:45 * Mr.Cowhat77 gives Mike vibes 06:45 Der 06:45 No 06:45 That still doesn't help 06:45 I lost my vibe, I'll do it tomorrow 06:46 What happened? 06:48 "Give me the name of a food." 06:49 "semen." 06:49 Brb cry in g 09:14 i 09:25 you 09:36 they 10:06 Chat ded 10:10 Mike live 10:11 > turns off pings 10:11 I'm sorry ;-; 10:11 I didn't know you where busy ;-; 10:11 ;-; 10:40 is chat dead 10:40 Thread:31373 anyways this is here, and soon will be teaser 3. 10:57 Cowhat 10:57 you're lagging like fuck 10:57 either get out of chat until it goes away 10:57 and yeah 11:00 I'm god 11:00 i mean good 11:00 (Test) 11:02 Brb 11:02 cowhat is god 2016 04 03